krisho: Drunkard Encounter
by doubleAA10
Summary: Sequel dari : DRUNKARD LOVE" Joonmyeon terpesona akan kris / Kris ganteng..keren lagi, sudah punya pacar tidak yaa? pengenn embetttt/ KRISHO. FLUFF. FUNNY. SHORT ONE SHOT (Drabble). REVIEW YAAA ANAK2 KRISHO SEKALIAN


**Drunkard Encounter**

 **Warning: YAOI, fluff, alur kecepatan, EYD berantakan, bahasa kurang baku.**

 **Rated: K**

 **Type: drabble**

 **Disclaimer:** Story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed. Kesamaan dengan ff yang lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.

 **#SORRY JUNMYEON I LOVE YOU UDA UPDATE XD#** yang penasaran kris balas dendam ato ga silahkan baca :3 reviewnya ya ( ada M nya kok nyempil :p)

 **#SUBMIT TO ME SLAVE#** update dan di edit krn banyak yg minta mau M, jadi kusempilin deh xD

.

 **~^^happy reading ^^~**

 **#Don't be silent please #**

 **kelanjutan dari "DRUNKARD LOVE"**

" h..hoekkk"

Joonmyeon memandang lelaki Canada itu dengan kasihan, pria yang numpang tinggal di rumahnya karena mabuk ini langsung melarikan diri ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan seluruh minuman keras yang ia minum semalam, laki-laki itu tampak pucat pasi, mata kemerahan yang berkaca-kaca, dengan memegang perutnya dengan tangan satu dan tangan yang lain mengenggam erat ujung tutup toilet bowl ketika ia kembali memuntahkan segala sesuatu ke dalam toilet bowl tersebut.

" umm sir.. are you feeling better now? If its still unbearable, I still have some prescribed medicine if you need it" ( tuan, apakah kamu merasa baikan? Kalau tidak aku mempunyai obat kalau kamu membutuhkannya), tanya joonmyeon khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak lebar lelaki yang terduduk lemas di atas lantai toilet tersebut, ia tidak sanggup berbicara hanya mengangguk pasrah, namun sirat matanya seperti berterima kasih kepada Joonmyeon. Namja manis itu tersenyum lalu keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil obat untuk mengurangi rasa mual kemudian setelah menemukan obat yang dicarinya segeranya disampiri kembali lelaki lemas yang masih meremas perutnya itu dengan segelas air putih.

" do help yourself…" Kris dengan tangan bergetar mengambil gelas air dari tangan Joonmyeon, mengkumur mulutnya sekali dan membuangnya ke toilet bowl sekaligus mengeflush toiletnya untuk mengurangi bau muntahannya yang menyengat, ia menyeruput air hangat itu perlahan setelah menelan obatnya. Setelah beberapa menit Joonmyeon menunggu di sampingnya, lelaki itu merasa baikkan, ia sudah dapat tersenyum lemah pada Joonmyeon yang masih menampakkan ekspresi khawatirnya " thanks a lot.. I owed you"

" jangan sungkan… aku senang dapat membantu, can you stand?" Joonmyeon membantu memapah lelaki jangkung tersebut dan mengistirahatkannya pada meja makan, Joonmyeon merasa pendek ketika memapahnya, masa iya tinggi badannya sepantaran bahu lelaki Canada itu saja, eh sebenarnya tidak sampai bahunya sihh beda tipis…. ¬.¬

Layaknya seorang mama, joonmyeon kini mengurut leher lelaki jangkung itu supaya ia merasa lebih baikkan lagi, namja yang diurut itu tersenyum sedikit mendapat perhatian darinya " you are a good guy.. what's your name?"

" its Joonmyeon.. kim joonmyeon, how about yours?" ohh Joonmyeon sadar mereka belum memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain.

Lelaki tampan itu berbalik menelusuri wajah yang lebih ke Asian an yang berada di atasnya itu sebentar, well dia baru memperhatikan wajah lelaki ini dengan baik—uhh mukanya cantik padahal dia laki, kulitnya juga putih dan mulus, bibirnya merah merekah seperti perempuan—sadar telah menatap Joonmyeon lama, lelaki itu mengerjap sebentar menyadarkan keterpanaannya " uh.. so you are a korean? Well.. you don't look like Canadian to me of course.. nice to meet you, I'm Kris Wu.. well my real name is Wu Yi Fan.. im actually a chinese-canadian" Joonmyeon menatap Kris dengan tatapan ' _aw… blasterann— pantas saja lelaki ini ganteng banget.'_

" jadi kamu tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Kris basa basi, Joonmyeon tidak lagi mengurut leher kris yang terlihat sudah baikkan itu, namja itu berjalan dan duduk di seberang meja Kris, di hadapan mereka berdua sudah terpampang sarapan yang masih hangat, yang memang sudah dimasak Joonmyeon tadi sebelum Kris bangun.

Joonmyeon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kris " iya.. aku kuliah s2 di universitas A dekat sini… Kris dimakan sarapannya nanti dingin.. selamat makan"

" selamat makan…. hehh.. kalau aku kuliah Phd ( s3)di universitas B… hehe universitas kita dekatan ya.." Joonmyeon shock… - _dengan muka semuda ini Kris seorang Phd student… wahhh.. uda ganteng pinter lagi…_ _ batin Joonmyeon kagum _\- Duh Kris sudah punya pacar tidak yaah?_ Pengen embetttt…

Meski tangan itu banyak bergerak menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulut, tapi sebenarnya banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain perihal Kris yang berseliweran di dalam otak Joonmyeon, tapi ia malu dalam bertanya sehingga ia tidak menyuarakan suaranya.

Kris yang lebih banyak bertanya tentang Joonmyeon, seperti bagaimana dirinya dapat beradaptasi di Canada, jurusan kuliah yang diambilnya, jadwal kelasnya dan sebagainya. Sampai Kris akhirnya keluar dari rumah Joonmyeon dikarenakan Joonmyeon sudah harus mengikuti kelas perkuliahannya jam 10 nanti, namja manis itu mengantarkan lelaki Canada itu sampai ke depan pintu dengan agak tidak rela

" sekali lagi.. thanks for allowing me crashed at your house, Joon… and then.. can we.. exchange number? Or do you use any chat application? ( thanks sudah menerimaku nginap di rumahmu, lalu.. bolehkah kita… menukar nomor hp.. atau aplikasi chating apa yang kau pakai?)" tanya Kris malu-malu dengan sebelah tangan yang mengaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dan satu tangan yang lain mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari kantungnya.

Joonmyeon mengedip… otaknya tidak mampu memproses hanya mampu memberikan smartphonenya kepada kris, bahkan ketika Kris sudah menerima invite kakao talknya Joonmyeon dan mengembalikan smartphone tersebut padanya, joonmyeon masih terlihat bengong.

Is this whattt we call PDKTTT?!

" so… sampai bertemu lagi cutie… lain kali akan kutraktir sebagai ucapan terima kasihku" dicubitnya pelan pipi tembem Joonmyeon yang sepertinya agak berwarna merah muda tersebut sebelum keluar dari perkarangan rumah Joonmyeon.

Namja korea itu….

Lagi-lagi masih bengong…

Berdiri terpatung di depan rumahnya sambil memegang smartphonenya yang sudah berisikan kontak chat Kris tersebut. DUH foto DPnya aja Kris kecee banget, dengan wink andalannya yang mematikan, dengan tangan yang satu masih memegang pipi bekas cubitan Kris.

Oh.. sepertinya Joonmyeon seumur hidupnya tidak pernah didekatin orang lain, dan hanya bertukar chat dengan Kris, crushnya, membuatnya seperti diberi harapan sama lelaki tampan itu.

 _Astaga asdfghjkll! Dia memanggilku cutieee! Joonmyeon sadarrr plisss… sadarrr!_

 **END**

HEEHHEHEEE LAGI2 SAYA ISENG ^-^ ingat komen plissss, review anda sangat dibutuhkann.. jangan biarkan krisho punahh TAT


End file.
